


leave tonight (or live and die this way)

by guineaDogs



Series: south park drabbles [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, M/M, implied shitty parent-child relationships, lowkey angsty, that feeling of the world leaving you behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineaDogs/pseuds/guineaDogs
Summary: drabble request for @desertstillTweek's got a fast car, Kenny's got a plan to get them outta here.





	leave tonight (or live and die this way)

The cool whip of the wind from the mountains showered everything in frigid rain and shards of ice. It didn't stop Kenny from continuing the routine he had every night. Hunching his shoulders and tugging his scarf more firmly over his nose, he trekked onward, careful to avoid the ice on the unsalted sidewalks.    
  
He wound up where he always did after he finished his two-to-ten at the only gas station South Park had. As he rounded about behind the back of Tweek Bros., he heard the scurrying of rats and something larger — a raccoon or opossum, most likely. He wasn't at all put off by it; if anything it reminded him far too much of home.    
  
Leaning against the wall, he rubbed his hands together as he waited. The back door swinging open was like clockwork. Kenny smiled at the disheveled man who appeared in the doorway with a large back of trash. Tweek slung the bag into the dumpster and as he dusted his hands off, he finally turned his attention to the other man. 

“Have you been out here long?”

“Not at all,” Kenny lied, shrugging his shoulders with the sort of flippancy one might have about waiting outside for a while on a nice summer afternoon. Not when it was 25 ° and generally unpleasant. “I just got here.”

The only lights came from the open doorway and the flickering streetlight in the distance. Despite that, he could see the way Tweek quirked one of his eyebrows, the way his bright green eyes saw right through his ruse. “Bullshit.” Stepping off the back steps of the coffee shop and closing the distance between them, Tweek took Kenny’s hands within his own. “Why the hell aren’t you wearing gloves, man?! It’s cold as balls out.” His warm fingers stroked over Kenny’s as he fretted. “Your fingertips are  _ swollen. _ ”

The warmth emanating from Tweek’s hands felt nice; it  _ burned _ in the way that made Kenny feel alive. “It’s not a big deal at all, baby.”

Tweek made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, one that illustrated just how keenly he disagreed with that. “You should come inside and warm up.”

“You know that would be a bad idea.”

Just as Tweek opened his mouth to protest,  _ that _ voice could be heard from within the coffee shop, calling for him. It wasn’t yelling, not in the traditional sort, but it was loud and left Tweek flinching. “Just — just don’t freeze or anything, alright? I’ll be out as soon as we’re done closing.” He squeezed Kenny’s hands as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. It was with great reluctance that he responded to his sperm donor, padding back inside.

The temperature dropped another five degrees while he waited. Small light flakes dusted every surface. Kenny huddled, stuffing his hands in his coat, tucking his knees under the hem in effort to keep himself as warm as possible. Of course, this was how Tweek found him. 

“What is  _ wrong  _ with you?” Tweek demanded, helping him straighten before lacing their fingers together. His car wasn’t far, at least, and he fully intended to make Kenny sit inside with the heater running as he scraped the windows.

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with me, mama,” he responded with a lighthearted grin, and when Tweek elbowed him, he couldn’t help but laugh. 

The interior of the car was cold, but with the heater and defrost on full blast, it didn’t take long at all for it to warm up enough that he could get sensation back in his fingertips and toes. As he watched Tweek scrape the ice off of the windows, he allowed his thoughts to drift. He knew just which friend of his would have had a fit about the car idling like this. If  _ that _ friend knew, he’d be getting a lecture about how this wasn’t eco friendly or responsible at all. 

His chest clenched, mourning for a time that existed only in distant memories.

“We should do it,” he blurted out as soon as Tweek slid into the driver’s seat. 

“Uhhh,” came Tweek’s response as he tugged the seatbelt across his chest, the soft  _ click _ soon following. “You wanna fuck in the parking lot?”

“No — I mean, yanno, if you wanted to, I wouldn’t say no. I meant leaving. Finally getting out of here.” He spoke quickly, feeling a little breathless, a little zany for the mere suggestion. 

Tweek chewed on the inside of his cheek as he pulled out of his spot. There was hardly ever anything that constituted as traffic in South Park, and that was even more true this late at night. Still, Tweek lingered at the parking lot exit before he turned onto the main road. “I don’t know. My dad — ”

“ — is an asshole,” Kenny supplied for him helpfully. From the way the car jerked as he slowed at the stoplight, he could tell that Tweek had the car in low gear. It was the sort of caution that Kenny wouldn’t have bothered with were he driving. Truly, it was something he admired about Tweek. “He’s been taking advantage of you for years. And for years you’ve been talking about how much you wanna get out of here. I do too. There’s nothing left for me here. Just you.”

_ Just you. _ A true statement, and a much truer sentiment. They were the only ones who were tied down and trapped this way. Many of their friends left town years ago, with their fancy scholarships to their fancy universities, or their otherwise alternative paths that drew them out of South Park, only to return for the holidays every couple years or so. It was the sort of stagnant feeling that ate away at him, that dragged him down as he saw the people he’d known his entire life doing great things. Or just  _ greater _ than what he was doing. Kenny didn’t begrudge them for it. Even Karen was elsewhere, making him proud every single day. But he also knew the lack of purpose was causing Tweek to slowly crumble.

“Where would we even go?” 

“Anywhere you want, baby. I finally saved up enough money that I could get us a place to stay while we find jobs. Got the gas money to get us there, got my bag packed. Just say the word.”

Excitement and apprehension fluttered within him. The light turned green, but rather than pressing down on the pedal, Tweek looked over at Kenny. Taking a deep breath, he nodded. “Alright. Yeah. Let’s do it. Let’s —l et’s go tonight!” 

That night, they piled their belongings into the back of Tweek’s car, and bid farewell to South Park one last time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr [@thaumatroping](https://thaumatroping.tumblr.com/). Feel free to shoot drabble requests there and I'll get to them when I can :)


End file.
